


Hair Prank Day

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: Varian is the first to invent Hair Dye, He gives it to Rapunzel as a gift seeing If she would want to see how her hair would look like as a different color for a day, but things get out of hand when she wants to share the Hair Dye with her friends.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Varian (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 21





	Hair Prank Day

Varian was showing off to Rapunzel “This is my new invention. It’s filled with ammonia, hydrogen peroxide, and paraphenylenediamine and a few other chemicals I added. Ruddigar, pass me the ball” Varian instructed.

Ruddiger gave the ball to Varian to catch but it ended up exploding on him and Varian was covered in blue that looked like paint. “So yeah.. I call it Hair dye It changes your hair color for only an hour then your hair goes back to normal” Varian stated. “There are many different colors it’s just up to what color you want your hair, It’s like the one Cass and Eugene had on their faces when they touched my stuff” Varian stated.

Varian gave her the different color balls and let her choose what color she wanted to try, Rapunzel Grabbed a pink ball all dropped it on her head and short brown hair turned pink. 

“Well how does it look?” Rapunzel asked Varian. 

“It looks nice” Varian said. 

Rapunzel wanted to see for herself and went to a mirror “OMG! I Love this! Thank you Varian” Rapunzel said to Varian running to him and embracing him in a tight hug.

“Your Welcome Princess, but remember it only lasts a short while” Varian stated.

Rapunzel wasn’t listing and went walking around the castle showing off her new pink hair “I can’t wait to show Eugene” Rapunzel said with excitement.

“Hey Eugene!” Rapunzel said.

“Hey Sunshine... wow what happened to your hair??!” Eugene stated.

“Varian made this really cool invention that only turns your hair different colors only for a short while what do you think?” Rapunzel asked her Fiancé.

Eugene was speechless for a second then he answered “It look nice” Eugene said he didn’t know what else to say to his Fiancé.

“Thanks Eugene that’s so sweet” Rapunzel said. “Oh now I’m going to try another color because the pink is already coming off” Rapunzel stated. 

Rapunzel went to her room to try another color she tried blue, purple, green she was having so much fun with Varian’s invention. 

“Maybe my friends and Eugene would like to try this they would love it” Rapunzel said. 

She went to go find her friends she gave one to Catalina and she dyed her hair blue and Kiera dyed her’s purple they were having so much fun.  


“Now let’s go find Eugene and paint his hair Red” Kiera said with a smile. 

“Oh Eugene” Rapunzel called out 

“yes Sunshine you called” Eugene said 

“yes I have surprise I want to show you” Rapunzel said to Eugene. 

“What is it?” Eugene asked. 

Once he stepped in her room Kiera and Catalina were hiding in the ceiling and at the right moment they dropped a blue ball on Eugenes head. 

“Ahh What was that?” Eugene said startled. 

Rapunzel, Kiera and Catalina were laughing so hard Eugene didn’t know what to think. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. 

Rapunzel pulled a mirror in front of him and his hair was completely blue.

“Ahhh WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!” Eugene Cried out. 

“We wanted to see how you looked in blue hair but if we asked you we know you would have said no” Rapunzel said.

“Think of it as a prank we did” she told Eugene. 

“Oh just wait till you see the prank I’ll have planned for you guys” Eugene stated.

“Oh let’s go prank Varian next” Catalina said, 

“Ok I’ll join you it’s prank time since it’s hisinvention that messed up my hair” Eugene said. 

“Oh it’ll come off in an hour” Rapunzel stated to Eugene. 

“Varian there you are we were looking for you” Rapunzel stated.  


“sorry I was in my lab you know I get caught up on my work” Varian said.

“Are you still using my invention?” He asked 

“yes in fact and to thank you Eugene and I have a surprise for you” she stated 

“really?? Eugene liked my invention to?” Varian asked surprised. 

“But you have to come with me so we can meet Eugene” Rapunzel said.

“Ok come on Ruddiger let’s go” Varian said to his pal.  


Ruddiger scurried up to Varian’s shoulders on their way out the door Eugene was waiting for them to come and had a pink ball in his hand ready to toss at Varian. Once they were outside Eugene stepped out from his hiding spot and tossed the pink ball right at Varian, the ball exploded, Varian and Ruddiger were covered completely In green Dye.

It took awhile for Varian to respond what just happened “why did you do that?” He asked Rapunzel and Eugene. 

“Well we wanted to prank you with your own invention and to see how you looked in green hair, but we weren’t trying to prank Ruddiger sorry buddy” Rapunzel patted Ruddiger on the head. 

“You don’t look to bad kid” Eugene said to Varian 

“well you don’t look bad with blue hair either” Varian told Eugene with a smile. 

“You know what this means right?” Varian told Eugene.

“No what?” Eugene asked. 

“PRANK WAR!” Varian Shouted with a smile.

The End! 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by ultraglittercats Glitter story it inspired me to make one of my own but with hair dye. Thank you ultraglittercat for your amazing Drabbles 😊


End file.
